<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 16: Suit by SaiTheWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057580">Day 16: Suit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiTheWriter/pseuds/SaiTheWriter'>SaiTheWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Turkstober2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, M/M, Reno just wants to eat in peace, Roche has too many motor puns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiTheWriter/pseuds/SaiTheWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't a guy just eat his fuckin' sandwich?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Roche (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Turkstober2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Turkstober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 16: Suit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What’re you doing all the way up here, Suit?” An annoyingly familiar voice drawled from the door. Immediately the Turk looked skyward, counting down from ten and praying that maybe the sound would go away. “I know I’m a gift from the gods, but there’s no need to pretend to look skyward.” Nope. Still there. Really? He deserved this after the week he’s had?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setting down his sandwich, Reno sighed, turning away from his plate to regard the SOLDIER leaning against the doorframe, cocky leer centered on him. He wasn’t about to bother correcting him with his name, the asshole always called him Suit. “Fuck off, Roche. Our shit’s under remodel and yer cafeteria’s the only one that’s empty on our hours. They told ya all about that last week when the shit started.” He should have just grabbed what he needed and moved back down to his own level like everyone else. But no, he wanted a quiet corner to unwind from his last mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snickering aloud, the other man pushed off from his leaning post and moved closer, circling until he could perch his hip against the table next to the other man. “Aww, poor suit. You’re shit at pretending you’re only up here because you know my shift. This is the second time this week it’s just me and you. Don’t need to lie, I know I’m the only one that revs you up.” His hands came up, raising on either side in that proven manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time his eye roll was obvious, shoving out from the table to stand. “Listen you fuckin’ crazy ass tool, ain’t no way yo-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you know, huh?” A hand came up, his throat tightening as his own moved to sling his rod out, surprised instead when the fingers gentled in cupping his cheek. This...this was not what he expected. “I could get your motor going, Reno.” Low and steady, the thrum of his voice caused him to stop dead in his original thought process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. His rumbling of the redhead’s name left his throat dry, licking his lips while searching his gaze. Was he being sincere? It wasn’t exactly his wheelhouse to be the insight of his group, but that wasn’t to say he was completely useless at tells. And those eyes looked sincere. Sincere and </span>
  <em>
    <span>interested</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Well then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roche wasn’t exactly hard on the eyes. And that low growl to his voice, the wicked smirk, well. It almost made up for his personality. “Can you?” Reno drawled, tilting his head up, willing to entertain the idea. “What makes ya think you got what it takes to give me what I want, yo?” Time to play this game then. At least it was a fun way to pass his lunch break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh baby.” The soft gravel as he deepened the timbre of his voice, tipping forward until his thighs bracketed the redhead on either side, trapping him to lean back into the table itself. “Trust me, I can make you purr like a kitten. Get you wet, work you open real good.” That finger roved, petting along the arch of his cheek and along the tattoo veiling a scar. “Maybe put you up on a rack, get in real deep-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft beep came from the SOLDIER’s pocket, tugging Reno back to his senses. Easing back, Roche hummed out a low note, scraping a nuzzle of his chin hair along the Turk’s cheek. Reno shuddered visibly as it rasped along soft skin, his Adam’s apple bobbing heavily. “You gonna answer that?” Reno finally asked, taking a moment to regain his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know the deal, duty calls.” Roche responds, stepping back just enough to reach and tweak his chin. “But I got a feeling I piqued your interest, yeah?” His feet pivoted, turning him until he could move back round the table to pause in the doorway. A glance roved from from the bottom back to his face, a slow once over that set a mild fire in the Turk. “You gimme a call when you want a tune-up, Suit.” He murmured, throwing a one handed salute. “I’m sure I can clean you up real good.” The last was signaled with a crunch. Reno’s gods damned sandwich now clutched in his hand as he disappeared through the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roche you fuckin’ asshole!” Echoed down the hall, following the man as he cackled with a full mouth.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>